


天生一对

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 同性恋合法合理化的世界观，Luca和mini强行一样大，推荐去看1998年版本林赛罗韩主演的美国电影天生一对。





	天生一对

天生一对  
写在开始之前：同性恋合法合理化的世界观，Luca和mini强行一样大，推荐去看1998年版本林赛罗韩主演的美国电影天生一对。

【1】  
“东西都带齐了么？” Ricardo·Leite，一位出色的经纪人先生，在七月的早上送自家宝贝儿子到位于美国加州的夏令营营地，“棒球帽？维生素？杀虫剂？巧克力？圣经？创口贴？短袜？还有你最爱的爸爸的照片？”  
Luca·Leite有点蔫蔫的缩在爸爸的奥迪车里面，嘟着个小嘴，明显有一点不高兴，爸爸报一个东西嗯一声，直到说到最爱的爸爸的照片的时候，才猛的抬起头既响亮又委屈的说：“没带！”  
Ricardo·Leite，世人眼里的好好先生、事业有成的成功人士，虔诚的信徒，是一位黄金单身汉，连续五年荣登社区最想嫁的男人排行榜的第一位，是一个单亲爸爸。在11年以前，玉树临风的Ricardo先生与他年少帅气的伴侣一见钟情，两个月闪婚，并且利用双jingzi结合技术代孕生下一对异卵双胞胎，但是也许是因为相爱的太快，相守就比较艰难的缘故，在孩子出生以后，Ricardo和比他小三岁的伴侣争吵频发，最后在两个孩子一岁的时候离婚，Ricardo先生带着大儿子Luca·Leite出走欧洲，回到了卡卡的故乡巴西，后来随着工作调动到美国发展。  
也许是因为一个人单身带娃的缘故，他对Luca有点溺爱过头，养成了Luca害羞黏人离不开爸爸的性格，Ricardo先生今年夏天工作特别繁忙，不得不请他的表姐从巴西飞来帮忙带孩子，而他的表姐塔利亚见到羞涩的往爸爸身后躲的Luca惊呼:“我天，卡卡，你不能像养一个小姑娘一样养Luca！他是个十岁的大孩子了！他需要和同龄人在一起玩耍！”  
在表姐的坚持之下，工作繁忙没时间带娃的的Ricardo先生只好为Luca挑了位于加州的为期三周的阳光夏令营。  
这让Luca·今年十岁·爱黏爸爸·我害羞我内向但不是我的错·其实我超独立的·Leite感到十分的不高兴，他坚持不懈的用着他的包子脸抗拒着和爸爸分离。  
“没带么？爸爸好伤心。”Ricardo先生温柔给Luca松开安全带刮了刮他的小鼻子，要不是他要到处出差，他也不想离开他的小宝贝，“来给爸爸一个抱抱好么？爸爸要三周见不到Luca了。”  
Luca故作大人样子的叹了一口气，“好吧，我会想你的。”  
Ricardo看着故作大人的Luca失笑，吻了吻宝贝儿子柔软的头毛，“好好享受你的夏令营，我保证结束以后来接你好么？”

【2】  
“OK，我已经平安到加州了，你不需要担心，”在LAX国际机场，一个背着巨大登山包深肤色带着墨镜的男孩子一手拿着手机叽里呱啦的说着葡萄牙语一手把无陪护乘机交接表格递给站在他旁边的加州夏令营负责人，“没有问题，三周结束以后我自己回西班牙，你没空的话让奶奶来接我或者Nuno。好了好了他们在催我了，我先挂了，嗯，会想你的。”  
Cristiano Ronaldo Junior, 被家里人简称为Junior——有一个完全同名的老爹的坏处就在于轮到他的时候注定没有什么好的昵称可以用了——现任世界足球先生Cristiano Ronaldo的独生子平安的到达了洛杉矶，并且开始了他愉快的夏令营生活。  
“我们可以走了么？”小Cristiano挂掉了自家巨星老爹的电话对着站在旁边等待已久的负责人说，“还是说我们要等别的人么？”  
负责人一脸迷茫：“你在说什么，可以说英语么？”  
小Cristiano：“我说的就是英语啊！”  
好吧这个夏令营究竟能否愉快还有待定论。

【3】  
Luca·Leite这一天开始的很不愉快，早上那个让人不省心的爸爸把他送到夏令营就匆匆忙忙的开车去机场赶回佛罗里达，真不知道没有他这个成熟冷静的儿子，他迷迷糊糊的老爹会不会又工作熬夜熬到忘记时间。  
而后，与夏令营工作人员交流的时候他充满葡萄牙语风味的英语遭到了现实无情的批判，负责人们总是用一种带着怜爱的表情看着他然后说：“sorry，please say it again？I can’t catch it.”  
他的内心真的是崩溃的，一整个下午他都只能孤单的待在他的小木屋里面打打电子游戏，说英语的美国小孩们们在外面又蹦又跳的收拾屋子，和舍友们聊天，可是他的舍友还不知道在哪里。  
晚餐是糟糕的汉堡、炸洋葱圈和他不爱吃的一些蔬菜，Luca真的觉得他迷迷糊糊的老爹把他送到夏令营来绝对是一个太蠢太蠢的主意，这里都是一些大脑里面填充着碳酸饮料和油炸食品的小胖子，他和这些人绝对不是同龄人。  
Luca兴致缺缺的拿着叉子搅着碗里可怜的沙拉。  
“Luca”早上那个听不懂人话的负责人走过来，“给你介绍一下，这是Cristiano，来自于西班牙马德里，你的室友。”

【4】  
小Cristiano到营地的时候正好赶上晚餐，但是他坚持先把行李放回房间，负责人说，他的舍友来自于巴西，现在应该去吃晚饭了。  
看房间的收拾，他的舍友应该是看起来应该是一个生活能自理的，床上摆着手柄，不知道玩不玩FIFA，他们可以交流一下，如果他听得懂他的英语的话。  
小Cristiano迅速的把自己的行李堆满了另一个床，跟着负责人去餐厅吃晚饭顺便认识一下新朋友——不得不说他在来的路上见到的美国小胖子们让他对这个夏令营颇为失望。  
“Luca”负责人带着他穿过一群汉堡小子，把他带到一个心不在焉刨沙拉吃的白皮肤男孩面前，“给你介绍一下，这是Cristiano，来自于西班牙马德里，你的室友。”  
然后转向他，“Cristiano，这是Luca，来自巴西利亚。”

【5】  
他可真黑。  
Luca打量着他的小伙伴，伊比利亚半岛究竟是有多大的太阳才能晒出这样的肤色，“Hi？我是Luca·Leite，来自巴西利亚，我的英语不太好。”  
对方同样伸出手和他握了一下，“我是Cristiano，就只是Cristiano。正好我的英语也不太好。”  
“你要不先去拿点吃的？这里有各种汉堡还有炸洋葱圈。”  
“不了，你的沙拉是哪里拿的，我拒绝吃那些一看就知道会长多少脂肪的垃圾食品。”Cristiano皱着眉毛看着一个小胖子端着一杯可乐从他们边上走过。  
“我带你去吧，说真的，这里的沙拉也挺难吃的，加了厚厚的一层酱，Cristiano，我叫你Cris行么？”  
“叫我Junior吧，我爸也叫Cristiano，你这么叫会让我想起我奶奶叫我爸爸的。话说原来巴西说的不是英语么？我一直以为美洲国家应该都是说英语的。”小Cristiano或者说junior跟在他的小伙伴后面穿过长桌去餐厅的另一边找菜叶子。  
“不，巴西人说的是葡萄牙语，”Luca忧郁的说，“在这边几乎没有人能听懂我说的英语，我本来还以为我英语说的挺好的，至少我爸说他觉得我英语很好。”  
“巴西说的是葡萄牙语？”（此处junior说的是葡萄牙语。）  
“是的……”Luca应道，突然Luca感觉不太对，回头看见junior笑出一口大白牙。  
“我爸爸是葡萄牙人，我在家里是说葡萄牙语的。”

【6】  
语言相通这一件事情让Luca和junior迅速的从舍友上升为伙伴，然后两个人经过一顿晚饭的交流，关系从伙伴上升为死党。  
两个都喜欢踢足球，最爱的球星都是Cristiano Ronaldo，都喜欢玩FIFA，最喜欢的吃的都是巴西烤肉，都不喜欢黏腻的沙拉酱，都偏爱狗胜过喜欢猫……  
两个人并肩坐在房间的地上打FIFA的时候已经开始吐槽各自的老爹了。  
“我爸真的是超级迷迷糊糊的，没人提醒经常会熬夜熬过头，早上起来困的头都快磕到方向盘了。”  
“我爸是那种超级控制狂，就是那种早上晨跑五公里，午餐永远是没有盐的肌肉和什么都不加的蔬菜沙拉配白开水。”  
“我爸做什么都想太多，不思考周全绝对不动手，你知道么他给我选一个夏令营都能折腾上一整天。”  
“我爸是那种心超级大，想到什么做什么，他有天早上轻描淡写的和我说准备搬家，他昨天买了个房子。”  
“你妈妈不会抗议的么……她也心很大啊。”  
“我没有妈妈。”  
“嗯？”Luca握着手柄看向junior。  
“我没有妈妈啦，我爸也从来不和我说她，他说等我18岁再告诉我。你别盯着我看啦，快输了！”  
“哦，”Luca赶忙收回视线继续操作，“我也没有妈妈，我小的时候他和我说，主觉得他能一个人照顾好我，所以主把另一个人调去照顾别的孩子了。”  
“哇，这么明显的哄人你不会相信了吧！”  
“我小的时候会信的嘛！而且我爸也一直没有找新的伴侣嘛！”  
“我家里来来往往的阿姨、姐姐可多了呢……”

“小伙子们该睡觉了！”  
“知道了！”（此处为葡萄牙语）

【7】  
三周以后。  
“电话号码、邮箱地址、facebook账号、我家地址，都在这里了，给你。”Luca扯下一张纸折了两折递给junior。  
“Luca，Luca·Leite，你的父亲在这边等你！”  
“马上就来，”Luca回头喊了一声，“记得回家联系我啊！下次你有空去巴西的时候我带你去吃正宗的巴西烤肉！”  
“知道了！下次你来西班牙我带你去吃最棒的海鲜面！去看世界上最好的足球俱乐部！”  
Luca得到满意的回应了朝自家的奥迪车奔过去，打开车门特别潇洒的跳上去，给了自家三周没见的爸爸一个巨大的hug。  
“哇，看起来你交了一个很棒的朋友啊！”Ricardo宠爱的看着自己晒黑了不少的儿子，塔利亚说的没错，小孩子的确要和同龄人在一起玩才会阳光。  
只是为什么有一种淡淡的我家儿子初长成的忧伤……  
“他叫cris，是西班牙人，我们玩的超级好！爸爸怎么了？”  
“没什么，叫cris啊，真是一个——好名字。”

【8】  
Junior下飞机拿着无陪护乘机交接表格站在海关口等人，突然他被一双强壮的胳膊抱了起来。  
“哇，你好像重了不少啊，儿子。”  
“哇，你总不会希望我说你老了不少吧，老爸。”junior毫不犹豫的挣扎着跳下来，“你今天怎么有空来接我？”  
“今天不用训练，我觉得我有必要来关怀一下我亲爱的儿子，想吃点什么？”  
“反正不是没盐的鸡肉，”junior顿了顿，“我们去吃巴西烤肉吧！”

【9】  
Junior：  
对于你爸始终不肯给你配备手机这件事情我表示深切的哀悼，但是你爸说让你自己攒钱去买一只我觉的也有一定的道理。  
不过其实我觉的这样写邮件也很有趣，我和学校的朋友们都不怎么发邮件的，太麻烦了。真不知道以前的人写信的日子都是怎么过得。  
其实这次我本来很想给你写个信看看你给我的地址是不是正确的，但是我觉的你可能不能在我到西班牙之前收到信，所以还是决定给你发邮件。  
是的！我要来西班牙啦！  
我爸接受了西班牙best of you的邀请，我死缠烂打让他带我一起去。  
但是我对你们马德里的巴西烤肉一点都不感兴趣，天知道你怎么会认为有地方的巴西烤肉做的比巴西更好。所以比起你们那边的巴西烤肉我对你说的你的足球陪练都是马塞洛级别的比较感兴趣，有机会我能见见他们么？我还想要一个Cristiano Ronaldo的签名！  
很期待在马德里见到你！  
Luca

【10】  
“好久不见。”Ricardo和Cristiano不约而同的说出这句话。  
Luca和Junior约见的地方是西班牙最好的海鲜餐厅。Ricardo忙完了公务以后陪着自家儿子去赴约，遇见了被自家儿子拽过来给小伙伴签名的Cristiano。  
这个世界真小。  
“Luca说他遇见了一个很聊得来的朋友，兴趣爱好吃饭口味都一模一样，原来是junior。”Ricardo看着坐在另一桌分享一盘巨大的海鲜面的小Cristiano和Luca。  
“毕竟是双胞胎。”大Cristiano接过话来，“我们很久没见了，有快十年了吧？”  
“如果你还没忘记junior和Luca的年纪的话，是的，十年了”Ricardo看着自己的前夫，“他俩出生以后的第一个月，我们就离婚了。”  
“我们为什么离婚来着我都不记得了。”Cristiano拿着叉子戳着自己面前可怜的龙虾，“我只记得你那个时候朝我砸了一本精装本的圣经，我差点没骨折。”  
“而你让我滚去和上帝过一辈子。”Ricardo专注的看着自己桌边装饰性的花朵，好像对插花突然产生了浓厚的兴趣，“cris，我们之间差的的太多了，你恨不得控制一切，而我也不想被你管束。我们每周都要为去不去教堂吵架。”  
“那时候你是一个籍籍无名的小助理，而我只是一个常年坐冷板凳的替补。”Cristiano终于不在折腾他可怜的龙虾了，“我们结婚甚至都不敢昭告世界。”  
“所以你现在每一个女朋友都恨不得弄得天下皆知，我都不知道你什么时候变直了。”Ricardo似乎没有发现自己说话变刻薄了，他喝了一口水，“听着，我不是和你来翻旧账的，我只是出差的时候顺便送我儿子来见朋友的。”  
“就像你当年在出差途中顺便和我结了一个婚？”Cristiano把刀叉放下，弄出一点声响来，“是的我找了很多女朋友，那是因为我根本不敢找任何一个男的，就因为回想起你！”  
“是么？恶心到你了还真不好意思！”  
“你非要这么说话么？你对所有人都是好好先生，温和有礼，就只有和我毫不客气！除了我们第一次认识刚见面的时候！”  
“因为我不能搞砸了皮波转会！而你一见面就把一杯酒泼到我西装上！”  
“我说过我不是故意的，有人推了我一把！不过那样我才认识了你。”  
“是啊，否则我才不会去注意一个穿着红西装在酒会上拼命喝水的傻小子。”Ricardo似乎回想起那天Cristiano那身可笑的打扮，“我们那个时候都太年轻了。我23岁，而你才20岁，我们都根本没有想好。”  
“那你现在想好了么？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你现在想好了么？”Cristiano笑着说，他的眼睛和他20岁的时候一样亮，“我想我又一次对你一见钟情了。”

【11】  
“你爸爸是Cristiano Ronaldo！”  
“他现在也是你爸爸了。”  
“他们是在接吻么？”  
“别看了，赶快吃你海鲜面！”

【12】  
你想说就算我们分隔两地，还是能够破镜重圆，再续前缘，一起抚养孩子长大；而我和你，也可以白头到老、永浴爱河么？  
以上皆是，我们不必再失声痛哭。


End file.
